Many individuals are known to clean the delicate display screen or a camera lens on their mobile electronic device against a portion of the clothing in order to remove dirt, dust and finger prints. Such ineffective method often fails to produce desired results as the fabric particles are left on such display screen or camera lens. Furthermore, conventional clothing fabric is often made from synthetic fibers which can scratch or harm the display screen or camera lens.
It is furthermore known that facial tissue is not suitable for cleaning the display screen or the camera lens due to containing abrasive particles and undesirable lubricants or oils.
There is a need for a cleaning tool which enables effective and safe cleaning of display screens and camera lens on a mobile electronic device.